Vegas Games
by Yu-Gi-OhDMGX5D
Summary: The gang wins a normal trip to Vegas, but they soon find out the trip is anything but normal. An psychotic mad man with abandonment issues shows up. He makes them participate in series of game, with their life on the line. WillTheySurvive? LoveInTheAir
1. Vegas here we come!

Hey! This is my first story ever and like a wise rabbit once said "if you got nothing nice to say, don't say nothing at all" or was it a squirrel ….I made up a few characters along the way! Oh and I love to write storys but I suck at writing duels so I'm just going to write who battle who and who won with a few little details please don't stop reading bcuz of that Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, its characters or it's cards. Some OOC.

Chapter 1: Vegas, here we come!

It was the day anyone can describe as a living hell it was the warmest day it Domino City…..EVER! So warm it would take 30 seconds to melt a large container of ice cream into liquid.

The heat was ruining every ones day especially Jaden Yuki and his friends.

"I put…two face down and end my turn…your move!" Jaden exclaimed

"Well um…. you win." Syrus replied

"What? We just started!' Jaden said

"I'm going to faint….here it comes….no false alarm...wait a minu-" Thump!

"That's the 5th time he fainted today" Jesse sighed

Just then they heard someone yelling. "Win a 7 day trip to Vegas! You and your friends can stay at a resort and get out of this heat."

"I wanna go to Vegas!" Mindy exclaimed

"It's probably a scam." Bastion said

"So, might as well try!" Jaden said

Jaden ran to the man and started to talk

"Go help your boyfriend, Alexis!" Atticus teased

"Shut up!" Alexis's face turned red as she glared at atticus

"Jaden and Alexis sitting on a tree..." Atticus started

"Sometimes I can't believe you're older and fine I'd rather go over there then put up with you guys, Come on Jasmine." She turned to her friends.

They ran over to Jaden "So, how do you win?" Alexis asked

"I beat him in a duel and we get to go to Vegas for free, all of us!" Jaden said excitedly

"Awesome!" Mindy said

Jaden turned to the man "I accept!" He said

So, the battle started.

Jaden won using Thunder Giant which is a fusion of Elemental hero Sparkman and Clayman Atk(2400)

**Jaden**

_Yubel? _

**That duel was too...easy. It seemed planned...**

_Really, i didn't notice...well if its a trap i'll do what i do best go with the flow and be the hero_

"SYRUS" Jaden yelled

"…i love you too Dark Magician Girl" Syrus moaned

Jaden couldn't help but to laugh

Just the man's phone rang "Excuse me" as he walked away "Yes sir they're going." he whispered into the phone "It's so amusing to watch people walk in to the death traps"

The teens rushed home to pack for the trip.

"This is going to be awesome!" Mindy and Jasmine exclaimed

"Buildings in Vegas will be very interesting" Bastion said

"Girls in Vegas will be very interesting" Chazz said

"Who cares about girls when there's casinos ?" Bastion asked

"I can't belevie it...VEGAS" jaden exclaimed

"i know" jesse said

"Duels! Can't wait" Jaden exclaimed

They all stared at him.

"That's it i'm taking your deck away for the Trip" jesse said grabbing jadens deck while he was planning a strategy

"NOOOOOOO! my baby! Give it back!" Jaden cried

"you will go to Vegas without dueling or i will kill her!" Jesse said dramatically

"You wouldn't!" jaden yelled

"Oh i would..." dun dun dun

"WTF? where is that music coming from? and stop making suck big deal you stupid Slacker!" Chazz exclaimed

"Fine ill do it! Now let her go" Jaden yelled

"Fine" jesse gave the deck to Alexis "She'll keep it"

"Fine i trust her more than you now.."

"See he trusts you thats the first step" Atticus whispered

Alexis face went red "S-Shut up"

LATER

"Guys are you ready" Alexis yelled

"Where is Big bro?" Syrus asked

Then Jaden ran in out of breath "Guys…I just found out we need a adult chaperone to come with us so I don't know what to do"

"How 'bout crowler?" Jim suggested

"Crowler? Wow good one you're kidding right, he's kidding right YOU'RE KIDDING…wait actually that's not a bad idea where does live?" Syrus asked

"He Doesn't still live in Duel Academy, does he? Cuz that would be sad" Chazz said

MOMENTS LATER AFTER CALLING CROWLER

"He still lives in Duel academy!" Jesse laughed

"But did he agree to come?" Alexis asked

"Are you kidding, we're asking him to come to a exotic resort for free on the hottest day on earth...He said no" Jaden said

"Really?" Syrus asked surprised

"No I'm just messing with you he's on his way to the airport to meet us." Jaden replied

AT THE AIRPORT

"whoa a private jet!" Atticus exclaimed

"Everyone Aboard" the pilot yelled

They got on a the plane took off

AFTER 30 MINUTES OF SILENCE, WATCHING MOVIES AND WATCHING SYRUS GROAN ABOUT DARK MAGICIAN.

"I wonder what-" Bastion started to ask but was cut off by a Thump!

Jim looked out the window.

"Oh no! Not good, Not good at all!" he said

"What? What is it?" Atticus asked

"The plane is getting very close to the ground, mates" Jim replied

Ha I'm done! (that's when I realized that was only one chapter) oh well Peace….oh and review please thanks B)


	2. Shadow games at 10 000 feet

**Look who's back Back again Yugiohdmgx5d's back tell a freind!**

**CAVE MAN TALK...**

**This is the Disclaimer: Own! Me! Yu-Gi-Oh! NO!**

**This is the Claimer: Own! Me! Plot! Othe Stuff! YES!**

RECAP

The teens win a trip to vegas but soon finds themselves in the middle of a plane crash! Dun Dun Dun!

Chazz- Seriously where the f*** is the music coming from?

Yu-Gi-OhDMGX5D- I made them

Chazz - Aghh who are you? get out my head! *runs to emo corner*

**JADEN POV**

The boys were panicking their asses off trying to find something that could help while the girls and Syrus screamed.

Bastion made his way over to the pilot seat to see what happen. He was barely able to stand up. But when he got to the seat he realized...

"THERE IS NO PILOT!" Bastion exclaimed

"Then how were we flying? I'm to young to die!" Syrus screamed

"Don't panic…I'll think of something" Bastion exclaimed

"How can we not f-ing panic" Chazz yelled

"I know, Parachutes!"

"Where are we going to get Parachutes?" Jesse asked

" I hate airplanes so I keep parachutes with me…I think have 4-5 of them" Bastion said

"Ha ha the nerds afraid of flying!" Chazz laughed... how does laugh at a time like this?

"I don't trust this technology! I have plenty of ways to improve it and until those things happen i will carry parachutes every where!" Bastion exclaimed as he tried to grab his extra suitcase. he pulled out 5 parachutes "2 people per parachute"

Tyranno went with Syrus...(not gay)

Chazz went with Mindy

Atticus went with Jasmine

I went with Alexis

Jesse went with Bastion… (not freaking gay!).

I made sure Alexis was safely on my back since we were the first once out. She grabbed my waist tighter which probably meant she was scared but she was trying to keep it in.

"It's Okay we'll live" I assured her

"I…I trust you" She gave me one of those smiles when you pretend everything is okay but it's not. I held onto her hand to make her feel better.

Suddenly everything started to slow down until we were frozen in mid air. We could move but we weren't falling anymore. A man in black appeared. I could see his eyes were gray and…lifeless.

"Jaden Yuki, Come to DIE!" He yelled He pulled out a black duel disk.

"Are you serious? That Slacker is this important to you! WERE OVER 10 000 FEET OF THE GROUND" Chazz yelled.

"I don't have my deck, Alexis where is my deck it's in my pocket…Here" She said handing it to

"No Way! I'm taking this guy!" Chazz yelled.

"But…fine" Jaden said sighing.

"Does not matter who I face, you will all die soon!" The man shouted. "Prepare to die Duel!"

The battle went back and forth intensifying. Chazz managed to summon Armed Dragon LV 10 which was a present from North Academy he received not too long ago. The man had Prairie Dragon in Attak position. Chazz had 800 life points and the man had 400

"Now die as I use Creature swap!" the man said Armed Dragon came to his side and attacked

"What? Nooooo!" Chazz yelled as he lost.

He clenched his chest. more specific, his heart.

"AGHHHHH!" Then he vanished

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!" I yelled

"I took his soul, soon I will take yours too" He cackled and vanished

Everything was silent as we started to fall. I know we hated each other but I felt horrible he was gone.

Chazz was gone and I got the feeling he wasn't the last.

Suddenly everybody started to turn unwillingly in opposite directions

"What's happening?" Bastion yelled i couldn't hear him since we were to far apart from him.

Soon we reached ground in a forest like place, we were alone me and alexis. We decided to set up camp for the night. We huddled for warmth. It felt weird but good

"We'll set out tomorrow to find the others"She look cold so I gave her my jacket.

"Thanks" Soon, she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder

I kept guard all night thinking.

I looked at Alexis who, under the situations, still looked great…wait what am I thinking?

_**Jaden!**_

_Yubel?_

_**No I won't allow it! I thought you loved ME!**_

_I do, but not that way. I love you like close sister, I still really care for you._

_**B-But…*sigh* The****n as your loving sister I want you to be happy…**_

_Wait are you saying you think i like Alexis?_

_**Yes,i can hear thoughts.**_

_W-Well it's not like that._

_**Whatever you say **_she chuckled.

I started to think about the duel again and Chazz when I heard a branch snap.

I turned to see to red eyes staring right at me

Cliffhanger! I think….. review thanks NO flames plz friendly tips is welcome

Yu-Gi-oH for _**LIFE**_

PEACE


End file.
